Letters From the Rye
by that crazy chick
Summary: Lithuania's decided to follow the trend and start accepting letters! Oh dear, this is not going to be pretty. Rated T for certain characters who shall remain unnamed...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But I do claim little Liet! What do you mean I can't do that? Copyrights… oh well. **

**Yes, I know, this has been done a million time before! But humor me please, okay?**

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Hello World,

My name is Lietuva- also known as Lithuania, Liet, Litva, ect. I've never done anything like this before, and it seems that everyone is accepting letters these days. I suppose I'm just jumping on the bandwagon, but if you would like to send me some letters, I'd love to hear what you all have to say!

Really! Anyone from countries, to cities, to states/provinces, and even individuals, is totally welcome here. So, um, if you could write me, that'd be good. Of course it's not like I'm lonely or anything… well, maybe just a little.

Sudie!

Lietuva

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Translation:**

**Sudie = Goodbye (haha, shocker there!) XD**

**So there you have it. Liet's first letter! If you send anything in, try to keep it T rated. Otherwise, anything's game! Cool?**


	2. sam makes pancakes 1

Hi Leit! I love you~!well. Anyway, I was wondering ... whats the best way to become a nation?

OOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOoooooooo

Dear sam-makes-pancakes,

Aw, thank you!

Well, unfortunately, since it seems that you're human (correct me if I'm wrong) there would be no way for you to become a nation. But if that's actually not the case, then it's mostly a matter of strategy. Taking over areas around you and allying with the right people is always a good start. And don't get involved in too many wars at once- getting in over your head is a surefire way to be picked apart piece by piece by your enemies.

Maybe it's none of my business, Miss Sam, but are you sure that's a good idea though? Being a nation is difficult, even painful at times. The world can be a scary place, especially if you happen to be in the vicinity of… certain nations. Anyway, you seem like a nice person, and I just don't want you to get hurt. You really should reconsider the whole nation idea; take it from someone with experience. However, if you do decide to undertake it, I wish you the best of luck!

Sincerely,

Lietuva

P.S. Did Sealand tell you to write this by any chance? Just wondering, since he's asked me this same question before.


	3. Panama 1

Lithuania,

It's nice to meet you. I'm Panama, the most important Isthmus in the world, and the country that has the most important canal in the world too.

I don't really know how this letter-thing works, so should I ask you something, or humor you with my nation's state-of-being?

I don't want to seem like un pais entrometido, but can you confirm this rumor going around South America? Is Poland really a cross-dresser? Since no one over in this side of the world actually knows Poland, we kinda did a bet on it. And I want to know before I actually bet something important.

Signed,

Panama.

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Dear Panama,

Wow, I admit I never knew that about you. How interesting! I don't know much about South America, but I've heard something about Panama the country vs. Panama the canal. Was the canal named after you, or were you named after it? It's a bit confusing. By the way, what exactly is an 'Isthmus'? And what do you mean your state-of-being? Are you not a legitimate country? A principality of sorts?

Sorry for bombarding you with so many questions, but I don't get a chance to associate with non-Europeans very often, and I find other places to be extremely interesting. And don't worry, I'm not entirely sure how this letter thing works either, so you're in good company!

You're all doing what? I probably shouldn't tell you without Polska's permission but… oh well, it's not like all of Europe doesn't already know about it. I don't advocate gambling, but feel free to bet your most valuable items, Panama, because I can personally confirm that Poland is indeed a cross dresser. In fact, I'm pretty sure he prefers female clothes to male ones. Have fun with your bets, and I hope to hear from you soon!

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	4. Cambodia 1

Wahooo! Lithuania is writing now!

Lithuania,

Hi, I`m Cambodia. How are you? I`ve heard about you from Russia and he says many things about you. Is it true that you like Belarus? Why?I have a question. What kind of food do you have? I have rice, fish, noodles, and ect.

Cambodia

OoooOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOoooooOO

Dear Cambodia,

I'm fine, thank you. Not perfect, but I'm still alive which is a blessing in itself sometimes. How are you? Aren't you one of China's younger siblings? I hope your family is well, and not affected too badly by the problems going on here further west.

Y-you talked t-to… Russia? I didn't know you two were close. W-what else has he said exactly? Um… yeah (please please please don't tell him I'm taking letters!) And yes I do still like Belarus. She's so sweet and pretty; maybe a little one-track-minded, but there's nothing wrong with that. Even if she does call me a 'spineless coward' and says she hates me, I think she's just misunderstood. Once people take the time to get to know her, she's actually not so bad!

Really? What kinds of dishes do you make? I'm always looking for new recipes, so do you have any favorites? Here, the region of my country that a person lives in determines what kind of food is eaten. Generally, we eat a lot of bread and fish, and various soups are always part of our diet. Also, meat, potatoes and pancakes are popular dishes. We even adapted some foods from nearby places- like, a potato cake called kugelis which was a dish I borrowed from Germany.

Well, thank you for your letter! It was so good to hear from you!

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	5. Tokyo 1

Lithuania,

Konnichiwa! Tokyo here *waves* I didn't know you were accepting letters! But anyway, how are you?

Do you really still like Belarus? I'm kind of surprised she hasn't hurt you severely yet!

Do you have any... 'feelings' towards Poland?

...Can I have a hug?

I don't have anything else to write right now...if you could, tell Russia I said hi... 0/0

Sayonara for now!

OoooOOOOOoooooooOOOoo

Dear Tokyo,

Konnichiwa to you too! I'm doing well, thanks, though it seems you haven't been. The numerous disasters in Japan have been all over the news lately. Gosh, with everything that's happened, it must be awful! Are you okay? My sympathies are definitely with you and Japan, and I hope that he will feel better soon. Sometimes it seems like he's the only voice of reason at the World Meetings, and we really do miss him.

On a less depressing note, yes I do like Belarus (gee, that seems to be a popular topic of discussion lately. I wonder why…) No, of course she hasn't hurt me! I'm just, uh, double jointed. That's why my bones bend in such odd ways. Belarus is an absolute angel, and she wouldn't hurt a fly! But, to tell you the truth, Tokyo… I'm not really sure if she likes me. At all.

O-oh, and Polska? Um, well, he's funny and sweet and he always knows what to say when I'm feeling depressed. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. I, uh, d-don't really know what you mean by… feelings, though.

Of course you can have a hug Tokyo! -hugs!- But I always thought it was considered offensive to hug someone in Japan. Is that true, or do I need to get a new source for information on Japanese etiquette?

Ah, actually, I've kind of been trying to avoid Russia lately, but if I do happen to talk with him, I'll be sure and give him the message.

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	6. Hungary 1

Sveiki Lietuva,

Sirsnīgi

OOOOooooooOOOOOoooooo

Sveiki Hungary!

This is Hungary, isn't it? I just assumed based on the penname. Thank you so much for your letter, and I'm flattered that you wrote your message in my language. It's been a while since we've really been able to talk. How are you and Austria doing lately? It was great to hear from you, and I hope to see you soon!

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	7. Cambodia 2

Lithuania,

That`s good. I`m one of China`s younger sisters. He`s nice, but has a Shinatty-chan obsession. It`s strange, but they are cute. Russia`s one of my best friends. He says you are helpful and nice. Okay, I won`t tell him. Belarus is pretty, but she scares me! She stalked my house because she thought Russia was there. He wasn`t. I was so scared. Moving on, maybe we could exchange recipes? I have nom jahouk which is a traditional dish here. It`s composed of noodles, sauce, meat, nuts, and herbs.

Cambodia

OoooOOOOOoooooOOOO

Dear Cambodia,

Shinatty-chan? Is that the little Hello Kitty doll he carries around with him at all the World Meetings? Hmm, they are kind of cute. But personally, I do think they're a bit creepy looking with that odd half-smile. The word demonic comes to mind actually. For some reason, it reminds me of Russia…

Well, any friend of Russia's is a friend of mine. Okay, maybe not _any_ friend, because he doesn't tend to associate with very nice people; however, you don't seem to be anything like him, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Although, if you don't mind my asking, how did you meet? You two don't strike me as the type to be close. And thank you for keeping the letter thing a secret!

He really said that about me? Hmm, that was actually… very nice of him.

You have nothing to worry about from Belarus. Like I said, she's just misunderstood. Just talk to her like any normal human being. But do try not to look her in the eyes too much; that makes her angry. So does taking too long to respond to a question. And be careful of her knives; she occasionally slips up and accidentally slices people. Other than that, you can easily have a normal conversation with her!

That sounds like a delicious dish, though it might be a little difficult to come up with the right type of noodles. Let's see, I have a recipe for cepelinai that you might enjoy. It's mostly made of potatoes, meat, sour cream, and mushrooms. I can you the recipe in my next letter if you'd like.

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	8. Hungary 2

Drágám Lietuva,

Igen, it is I, Hungary! Haha well I've been attempting on trying out other languages lately. I would have made that longer but I fell asleep while writing it and accidently sent it a quarter finished. Whoops~ That'll teach me to staying up too late to get footage of France and England doing it. Really, you'd think with that much tension it would happen more often.

Austria and I are doing welll, how about you? How is your relationship with Poland going, hmm? Getting juicy I hope? I say go for it! You two are adorable together!

-Hungary

OoooOOOooooOOOOOOooooo

Dear Hungary,

Well, you're certainly off to a good start on the languages thing! Which ones do you already know aside from your own and English? I've managed to learn Russian, Polish, and some Estonian and Latvian. Though, admittedly, Russian can be a bit headache-inducing with its odd cyrillic letters.

And it's okay that you feel asleep while writing. But Hungary, I will never understand your hobbies. France and England despise each other- why would they want to do anything like that? Wait… how were you watching them through the computer? Hungary, do you have a camera set up in one of their houses?... I have no comment except, are all girls into this sort of thing, or just you? Does this have something to do with that 'yaowie' thing you and Japan talk about? What is that exactly?

I have been doing fine. I'm going over to Poland's house soon for a sleepover, hopefully. Poland and I are best friends. I mean, he is kind of adorable; the way he talks with that cute valley-girl type accent, and the way he moves and looks and acts. But… still… we're friends.

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	9. Tokyo 2

Lithuania,

...

...

LIET! AWWW THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU TOO!

...ok, my bad... But really, I'm glad you care! Nii-san is happy too! It may take a while, but we're getting back on our feet.

...

...

...

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BELARUS WOULDN'T HURT A FLY? SHE CARRIES A KNIFE AROUND! A KNIFE! SHE-

...I am SO sorry, Liet...kind of lost it there, didn't I?

Oh, you don't HAVE to talk to Russia. I understand, but thank you anyway!

On the hugs: I do not know... I guess I'm being weird...

I'll be back...when I can!

P.S: I would love you forever if you could push America off a cliff! Or get someone else to do it!

OOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOO

Dear Tokyo,

Oh, that's good! We're all really worried about him (and I think Germany will go crazy if he has to stand one more meeting with Italy when Japan isn't there to occupy some of Italy's attention).

It's fine, a lot of people tend to have that reaction around Belarus for some reason. She's really not that bad though. And the knives are probably for self-defense. She says they're to slit the throats of anyone who dares to get near her or Russia… that counts as self-defense, right? Don't any of the Asian nations carry swords or knives? Do you?

Sorry. I'm sure I'll see him sooner or later though, and I'll tell him then. Are you two friends?

We all do weird things at one time or another, Tokyo! -hugs- Better? Besides, no one ever said you had to do whatever Japan does, so it's not really weird at all.

Sincerely,

Lietuva

P.S. Haha! Rest assured, there are plenty of people who share your opinion of him. However, he is quite nice once you get to know him, and he is also my friend. Sorry, I couldn't do that, no matter how tempting it may be sometimes. And it can be _very_ tempting, trust me…


	10. Poland 1

Lieeeeeettttt!

Someone stole my pony Sprinkles! I think that it was either Prussia or Russia, but Germany won't let me into his house and Russia's, like, a total creeper! Can you help me save her? :'(

Like, OMG! We haven't talked in, like, foreverrrr! I totally miss you around here! We should totally have a sleepover or something! It'll be just like old times. We could play some games and then just have some fun! ^^

Hope to hear from you soon!

Love ya!

Poland

OoooOOOOOOooooooOOOO

Labas, Lenkija!

Are you sure Prussia or Russia stole her? Have you checked the stables and all over the pastures? Of course I'll help you find her! It's just that we really don't want a repeat of last time Sprinkles went 'missing'. You do remember how that went, don't you? That was… okay, I won't lie, it was a _lot_ of fun, but still. It turned out Sprinkles wasn't missing at all- she'd just wandered into the neighbor's garden. So this time, make absolutely sure she's been stolen, alright? And if you still can't find her, then maybe I can help you convince Germany to cooperate and let us look around their place for her. And if Russia has her… we could ask nicely for her safe return…? Don't worry, we'll get her back, I promise.

Poland, we just saw each other at the World Meeting a few weeks ago. But it does feel like forever, and I miss you too. Yes, I'd love to come over! Shall I bring the chess board, or do you still have yours? Oh, and would you like to rent a movie? There are a few newer films that sound like ones you'd like.

Y-yeah. Love you too, Po.

Your friend,

Lietuva


	11. Portugal 1

Hola Lieta- chan!

My friend ( he's not a country/nation) doesn't think you or your brothers exist... What do I do? Jow do I prove it to him?

3 Portugal 3

OooOOOOOooooooOOOOO

Dear Portugal,

Hmm, well if your friend knows you're the personification of Portugal, then why wouldn't he believe that personifications of the Baltic nations exist? Maybe you just haven't explained the idea of human countries to him very well, and he simply doesn't understand. But honestly, I don't even think we're allowed to tell people who we are. Maybe it'd best if you left him in the dark about it as much as possible; it would probably be safer.

On the other hand, since we can't be killed, perhaps it wouldn't matter if he did know… If you're really determined to make him believe you, you could always just show him this letter. That might be enough to convince him. Or you could bring him over to my place; I always welcome guests! You can stay for dinner if you'd like.

I hope my answer was helpful to you, Portugal, and I'll see you at the next World Meeting!

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	12. Panama 2

Wow. Am I really that interesting? I'm just a small country compared to my brothers, but I will try my best to answer your questions!

1. The Panama canal, was of course, named after me. The ugly toad known as France didn't have enough brains to come up with a better name.

2. An isthmus, Mr. Lithuania, is a body of land that is connected to two larger pieces of land while having the other two borders connect with the sea. If you have problems imagining it, just look at a map of America, ( the continent, not the country), and you will see two large pieces of land: South America, and North America. Connecting them together are the central american countries, but in fact, I'm the one connects them with South America.

3. Talking about ff I'm well or not. That's what I meant about my state-of-being.

4. And just for your doubts, I am a legitimate country. Even though I'm fairly young, with around a little more than 100 years.

Thanks, it's really comforting to know that I am not the only country with doubts about this letter thingy!

Hehehehe... thanks for the information Lietuva! Now, I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up with winning all of Mexico's tacos! :)

Poland likes to wear girl clothes more than boy's? Wow. I can't imagine myself dressed up like a girl though, but since my capital city is practically my twin, I guess seeing her in her normal outfit is like seeing myself as a cross-dresser...

Signed,

Panama.

OoooOOOOooOooooOOOOOoo

Dear Panama,

Being small does not make a nation uninteresting. It's a matter of what you do with the land you've got. We can't all be as big as Canada or Russia, and I do think you're very interesting!

Ah, France. That does explain a lot. Some of the imperialist European countries don't come up with very catchy names for their colonies, do they? Like 'German East Africa' and 'German Southwest Africa' _are_ rather unoriginal.

Really? I didn't know that. So would that make places like Turkey isthmuses too? Did it hurt when they dug the canal? One would think having your land chopped in half would be painful.

Oh, sorry. I would ask you now how you're doing, but I figure if you have the time to be betting for Mexico's tacos, you must not be too bad off! And you're welcome! Who else is betting against you?

He's never specifically told me that, but it sure does seem that way. He wears female clothes almost constantly, except during the World Meetings. He would probably even wear them there except that he can't now since Germany got the officials to agree to a dress code at meetings. As you know, that code is largely ignored, but he still doesn't want to take the chance.

Having seen a picture of you only once, I don't really think dresses are for you, Panama. I'm sure your capital city is very pretty, but you might look a little odd in one. You most likely weren't planning to, but still.

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	13. Liverpool 1

Afternoon love,

I was hoping that like other countries I'm inviting that you'll be able to come to Beatles week this August. Trust me it will be loads of fun. Just be sure that if you bring food that its vegetarian. I mean I'm a vegetarian just like Paul you know. No need to worry about taste since I've learned to cook from Paul's first wife Linda. It's much better than what me uncle Arthur makes That and the blokes even wrote a song about your old home. Not to mention maybe you could use one of their songs to win Belarus and do Russia a favor of getting her off his back.

Peace and love,

Patricia "Pattie" Kirkland

City of Liverpool

OoooOOOOOOoOoOOoOOOOOO

Dear Liverpool,

I would be honored to accept your invitation. It is at your home, I assume? The Beatles have been one of my favorite bands ever since they were first popular. Back when I lived with Russia, Poland would sometimes sneak me their records when he had the chance. Thank you so much for inviting me to this event! I'll definitely bring food, vegetarian as per request, of course. Do you have any preferences?

Ah, that's good to know. England's food isn't _awful_ exactly, it's just… alright, it's pretty bad. Oh, I think I remember that song. What was it called again? That is a good idea. Maybe this will get her to like me, but I don't know…

Well, again, thanks for the invitation, and it was nice to hear from you since we don't get a chance to talk very often!

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	14. America 1

Hey dude!

'Sup, Lithuania! It's your buddy America here! What's up with you now-a-days? Anything new in Europe?

Hope your doing well and all! Tony and Mr. Whale miss ya a lot, so come by and visit me anytime, 'kay, bro?

The Hero,

America

OoooOOoOOOooooooOOoooo

Dear Mr. America,

Hello! I wasn't expecting to hear from you considering how busy you must be lately, but I'm glad you decided to send in a letter.

I've been fairly busy with the letters, but I've heard from a lot of interesting people. Um, and actually, recently someone set one of my Catholic priests on fire. No, I'm serious about this. The priest was okay; he just suffered from some burns. Other than that, there's not much interesting to report here in the Baltic region. As for the rest of Europe… between financial problems and the various issues in the Middle East, we're not great, but we will pull through. And you? How are you doing? Are you and Cuba still not on speaking terms?

Tell Tony and Mr. Whale that I miss them too, and I'll visit as soon as I get the chance.

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	15. Tokyo 3

Lithuania,

Haha, yeah, Italy can get annoying, but it's kind of cute in a way!

Knives? Swords? Oh yes, I carry one. See? *pulls katana from sheath on back* So pretty... but I wouldn't use it just because someone went near my nii-san. I can share him. Unlike Belarus. *Puts katana back*

Russia is my friend, you could say...but I..I...umm...uhh...yeah. I think you understand...

Well, I guess America isn't...that bad, but he does get on my nerves sometimes! And thanks for the hug!

And don't worry because I STILL LOVE YOU. But not in that way. Like, as a close friend.

See you soon!

OooOoooOOOoOOOOoooOOoooo

Dear Tokyo,

True, he is endearing. And besides, Germany wouldn't know what to do if Italy didn't go out of his way to cause problems. It's practically routine by now. And Italy, despite his flaws, has never proven to be malicious.

Wow, how did you learn to use it? And unfortunately I cannot defend Belarus's excessive use of weapons. She really does need to talk things out more rather than resorting to violence. Japan (like Russia) seems capable of defending himself, but he is lucky to have someone like you as a sister.

Ah, I'm afraid I don't quite follow you. But if you don't want to talk about it, that's perfectly fine.

He does, but he has good intentions. If you are still determined to push someone off a cliff though, I might be able to make a few alternate suggestions… Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You're welcome for the hug, by the way.

Thank you! I love you too, Tokyo, and I know what you mean!

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	16. Liverpool 2

Evening love,

Yes, the week is at me city. I also believe that you're trying to remember back in the USSR. Ah yes that was an awesome song. Only George could take one guitar note and turn it into a solo. I don't really have any preferences I just don't want any animal meat in me meals. You don't have to bring food over it's an if rule. You've got to have some sympathy for Paul I mean he lost Linda to Breast cancer. Those two really did stay together till death did them part. Not to mention George was my favorite of the boys. He was possibly the perfect man any bird could wish for. Oh bird is british slang for girls FYI. Still maybe there is a song that could get Belarus to like you. Also, maybe if you open up a little more and show her how you feel you might have a chance. And wind up with your bones not being broken.

Peace and love,

Liverpool

OoooOOOOoooOoooOOOooO

Dear Liverpool,

Oh, _that_ song. It isn't one of my favorites of theirs. From a music perspective it's very good, but… let's just say it hits a little too close to home, even if the tune is catchy. Alright, no meat is fine. I know I don't have to bring food, but cooking is one of my favorite hobbies, and I'd like to help you out in any way I can regardless. Oh dear, that's so tragic. Is this event a fundraiser for a charity of some sort, like for cancer awareness? Or is it just an annual thing you do? Sorry if the question seems silly, I'm just not very familiar with your events and celebrations.

Thank you for the suggestion, but I'm not sure how a song could get her to like me. A-and she doesn't break my bones. Is she really coming, though? Have you invited her yet? Oh I hope she is. What about you? Is there anyone you like? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious.

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	17. Portugal 2

Hola Lieta- chan

You mean it, I can really come over? I've never been to your house before... Can I bring the friend with me so he can meet you? He's really nice and sweet. I can't wait, we'll have to set a date and everything!

Love Portugal

OoooOOooOOOOOoooOo

Dear Portugal,

Of course you can come over, and your friend is welcome as well. I'd be glad to have you as guests!… But don't be too surprised if one or two uninvited guests shows up during dinner. Certain nations in the area seem to be a little confused on the concept of calling ahead, and then knocking at the door instead of simply walking in. It isn't a big deal, and I've never had a problem with them doing it, but I just thought I should warn you.

Your friend sounds like a nice person and I'd love to meet him. However, you may want to pass the warning onto him, especially since he's unacquainted with most nations.

Would Sunday two weeks from now be a good night for you? Or would you rather come sometime during the week? It is completely up to you. Tell your friend I said hello, and I can't wait to have you over!

Sincerely

Lietuva


	18. Panama 3

Thanks! You are very kind!

And yes. Some don't use their brains very often. For example: Spain, Romano, and France are all idiots.

I think Turkey is more of a Peninsula than an isthmus. I think Vietnam is an isthmus, not Turkey. And about the canal... I don't want to talk about it.

I just have to wait one more day and Peru's tortilla's will be mine too! :) And they won't even know I conned them!

Signed,

Panama

P.S. My capital blushed when I told her what you think. Then she called me a very mean word, and stomped out of the room... She can be very moody.

P.S.S. Since we where talking about smart nations, is Russia smart? or is he the opposite?

OooOOOooOoOOoOooO

Dear Panama,

I must agree with you on those three. Spain is nice at least (most of the time). And France… occasionally doesn't molest people. I can't think of anything good to say about Romano, but there's probably something. What about where you live? Who are you friends with?

Are you sure? Turkey does have land on both sides of the Sea of Marmara, but oh well, you would probably know better than I would. That bad? Aw, I'm sorry. And I understand about not wanting to talk about it.

Just be careful; you don't want to have an entire continent after you if they find out! Hmm, but tortillas do sound good. I think I know what I'll be making for dinner tonight, if I can find the ingredients.

Sincerely,

Lietuva

P.S. If I offended her, could you please apologize to her for me? As long as you can do it without getting slapped of course. Though that is kind of amusing.

P.P.S. Russia certainly isn't stupid, but he's not a genius either to be honest. He just knows his strengths and weaknesses, and he knows how to use them for his own benefit. He's more clever than smart, does that make sense?


	19. Fudge 1

Hello, Lithuania!

I'm a really big fangirl of yours... but I will control that so I can write a proper letter to you.

I kinda hate to say this, but even though I love you, I'm not too keen on Poland. That he's a cross-dresser and all... Well, as a major tomboy, it freaks me out a bit...

On Belarus... You know, take it from me: I am double-jointed. You cannot physically bend your fingers like that. And if you COULD, Why would you want to, since it only causes you immense pain? Don't ask what I'm talking about, I KNOW that you know it, even if you won't admit it. Because you're a lot smarter than you look, Lithuania (And trust me, you do look smart.)

Recently, I was reading this thing on World War II... and I came across the names of you and your brothers... only they spelled Estonia's name wrong. Seriously, what were they thinking, I wonder? I also read about the German occupation of the Baltics... and commented (aloud) that he probably didn't occupy you with board games...

Anyway, I'm getting a bit rambly here, so I'll just leave it off for now! Bye!

~Fudge

P.S. If Russia gives you problems (which I hope he doesn't... for a reason I won't tell you...), just let me know... because I weild a book like he weilds his pipe.

OoooOOoOoOoOOOooooO

Dear Fudge,

You say you're a… fangirl? Wow, thank you, I don't think I've ever had a fan before. Just one question if you don't mind: how exactly do you know who I am? I don't ever remember revealing my identity to a human, so you can understand my curiosity.

Yes, Poland is a cross-dresser, and I realize that that may be strange to some people, especially if they've never had to deal with that before. When he first started, I certainly found it a bit disconcerting, but after all these years, I've just grown used to it. I… I think it's cute, actually. But I respect and understand that you don't like it.

I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about. Belarus has never done anything bad to me, a-and it doesn't hurt to bend my fingers like that. I- I, um… I'm a practicing contortionist in my spare time… I h-have a lot of practice. Maybe Belarus has slipped up once or twice, and hurt me just a little bit, but it's always an accident, and she doesn't mean to.

That's a good question. Do you remember what the map called him? I might be able to provide an explanation. WWII… I don't mean to complain, but it wasn't much fun over here. Between that and the Great Purge, and the famines, and the concentration camps, and the gulag… gosh, I don't even want to think about it. A-and no, there was not much in the way of board games at Germany's house. Uh, moving on.

How are you? Which country are you from, and do you know them too? Thank you very much for sending me a letter, Miss Fudge, and have a good day!

Sincerely,

Lietuva

P.S. No, I haven't heard too much from him lately. But even if he was causing me problems, I couldn't involve you. Russia can be a bit of a handful, and humans don't heal as fast as nations. But thanks for offering to help.


	20. Poland 2

Liet!

I just found Sprinkles! Turns out she was, like, under an apple tree the entire time. I guess she must be a really smart pony, because I couldn't find her even though I looked EVERYWHERE.

And I totes have my chess set! We could totally use that! And I won't invoke Polish Rule on you like I did last time. (Even though it's so much fun!)

Omg! That movie idea sounds, like, totally awesome! Thanks so much for suggesting it, Liet! Can't wait!

Anyways, see ya!

Poland

OooOoOoOOoOOOOOoOOOOo

Labas!

Oh Polska, whatever shall I do with you? I'm sure Sprinkles had fun playing hide-and-seek if nothing else! Well it's a good thing you found her because Russia just came around my house a few days ago looking for you. He said he thought you had tried breaking into his house, and he was'n happy. Did you - break into Russia's house, I mean? Please, even if it's not true… be careful, okay? And while we're on the subject, you might want to hide Sprinkles for a while, just in case. I have a bad feeling about this.

Oh good, you kept it! Poland, Polish Rule is not a legitimate part of the game! But it'll be fun anyway, and to make it interesting, the loser will have to do the dishes after dinner. Do you accept the challenge?

What do you think of renting 'Something Borrowed'? It just seemed like something you'd see, but if you have any other ideas let me know, and I'll try and pick it up on the way to your house. Is tomorrow alright, or do you already have plans? I'm so excited to visit you again, and I'll see you soon!

Your friend,

Lietuva


	21. Russia 1

My dear Toris:

Oh! Privet, Liet~ Hmm. =3 That rhymes.

I am so happy to see you writing letters, Liet. You need to be social, da~? Socializing is good! :3

Have you gotten a letter from any of the other Baltics yet, Liet? Although knowing the possibility you have received one from your Polish gender-ambiguous friend. I wouldn't be surprised. Although I am not exactly happy with it.

Oh, my poor Liet! How can you be lonely? You have me, da~? You will always have me~! Oh, Liet, you need a hug! I should run over and get you one as soon as I can, my sweet Toris.

And I must do so before you try to get to Belarus. Uh-uh. I AM getting my hug, Liet, and you shall not stop me~!

I shall talk to you soon there, da? Great. ^_^ We will cross paths soon, my Liet!

Love, Russia~

OooooOOOoOoOoOOOOOoooo

Dear Mr. Russia,

A-ah, privet. H-how did you know that I was taking letters? Did someone tell you, or did you figure it out on your own?

It is nice to be able to talk with so many other people - n-not that I don't enjoy talking to you, because I do! I just, um, started this letter thing b-because I thought it would be good for international relations.

Nyet, I haven't heard from Estonia or Latvia in a few weeks, actually. In fact, I'm not even sure if they know I'm writing letters. I have received a letter from Poland though. He is my best friend… (and I never asked you to like it). I- I mean, we, er, uh… How are you? I hope you are well, and your sisters of course. Tell them both I said hello.

That's alright, Mr. Russia, th-there's no need to come over here! I'm fine, and there is no reason to go out of your way just to give me a hug. I'm not lonely, and da, I do have you, so you don't have to travel all that way. Of course I wouldn't try to stop you, but… but…

Never mind…

Y-you're already here…

Um, thank you for the hug, Mr. Russia. I really needed it.

Please don't take this the wrong way because I really don't mean to be rude or anything, but I have somewhere very important that I have to be tomorrow. You can spend the night, but I have to be going early in the morning. Very, very early. I-is that okay?

Sincerely,

Liet- um, I mean… Litva


	22. Portugal 3

Hola Lieta - chan

Sunday would be great. And would one of those uninvited guests possibly be poland? Doesn't He vistit you all the time or did he stop that. If you see him could you please tell him he owes my 15 dollars for the sparkly headband he made me nuy him. Thank you!

Love Portugal

OooOOoOoOoOooOooooooOo

Dear Portugal,

Perfect! I'll see you then. Well, it may or may not be Poland. He certainly is the most likely candidate, but he's not the only one who might decide to show up. Russia, Belarus (looking for Russia), and even Estonia and Latvia and occasionally Ukraine have been known to come over.

Yes, he does come over on a semi-regular basis. There have been some anti-Polish sentiments in my country, which does pose a problem, but I still lov- I…I mean, um, genuinely enjoy his company anyway.

Sure, I'll tell him. He really does need to stop borrowing money from people though.

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	23. Poland 3

Liet,

Umm...I might have...tried to at one point...You know, just to see if he had Sprinkles. But I didn't break anything, except for a window or two! And if he totally tries to hurt you because of it, then I'll beat the crap outta him and make his capital Warsaw! It's not like I haven't done it before~

And I totally accept your challenge, Liet! You're definitely going to do some cleaning!

And "Something Borrowed"? That sounds totally awesome! I haven't, like, seen it yet, but I really want to? Doesn't it have the hot guy from one of America's TV shows, Jim Krasinski or something? Anyway, I can't wait to see it!

Love ya!

Poland

OOOOOooooooooOOOOOooOoOoO

Labas Lenkija,

Polska, you didn't! You know messing with Russia is a virtual death-sentence. What you did was _not_ smart! In fact, they may have to create a whole new word for just how not smart that was. I don't mean to lecture _but_, don't you think calling to ask him if he had Sprinkles (preferably from a phone all the way in Nigeria's house) might have been a better idea? No, no, he didn't try to hurt me; I'm just worried about what he might try to do to _you_ if he gets the chance. You know as well as I do what he's capable of, and if you ever got hurt again after everything that's happened… please, just don't get hurt…

…

…

…-sigh- But if you do, call me. I still have a few of those My Little Pony band-aids you gave me left over. They're pink, and they sparkle…

Anyway, I highly doubt that! I've been practicing chess with Estonia- and he's nearly impossible to beat. You haven't played in at least ten years, have you? I hope you have some good dish soap close at hand Polska, because you're going to need it!

Hmm, I'm not sure if that's who he is, but probably. I'm pretty sure it's one of America's movies though. There's a movie store near your place that sells foreign films, right? I'll pick it up there.

Oh, and I might be a little early. Russia came over last night (he somehow got the message that I was taking letters and decided that I needed a hug) so I'm going to leave as early as possible. Would that be okay? And don't worry, he doesn't know that I'm going to your place.

Your friend,

Lietuva

P.S. By the way, Portugal says you owe him fifteen dollars for a sparkly headband you made him buy you.


	24. Tokyo 4

Lithuania,

Liet? I'm a guy. Sorry that it wasn't clear. But it's not funny because nii-san saw the letter, and how you called me his sister, and he was quietly snickering...

I learned how to use my katana from nii-san.

You no follow? Oh, ok...should I explain? It's something called LOVE. And I just said that. *Has a deep blush*

It's okay, I won't push anyone off a cliff. YET. Hahaha, just kidding! Maybe I could push the really annoying fangirls off a cliff. Would that be good?

LIET I LOVE YOU TOO XD

I will be back again when i can!

OoOOOoOOOOooooOOOooOoOOO

Dear Tokyo,

Y-you're a… you mean you… _I am so, so sorry! _Really, that was simply awful of me! It's just that the way you spoke - n-not that you sound like a girl! I mean, your tone is a bit feminine and you do tend to sound somewhat Poland-ish at times - not like your accent I mean, just… I am really sorry, Tokyo! I didn't mean to embarrass you and I should have known better than to assume. If there is a traditional Japanese way of apologizing, consider it done.

Uh, Tokyo, maybe I'm misunderstanding, but did you say that you _love_ Mr. Russia? Ah, that's sweet, it really is! However, and I hate to be the one to tell you this, but that might be a little dangerous. Russia is difficult enough as a halfway-around-the-world acquaintance, but to have in your circle of people you frequently associate with (or in this case are more-than-friends with) is, frankly, hazardous to your health. Maybe you should find someone a little… safer?

Um, if you're looking for someone, Ukraine and Belgium are very nice girls; or if you want a guy, there's Iceland, and maybe even Latvia, though the latter may be a little too young for you, I'm not sure. Tokyo, I know it's not my business, but I say this because I care - perusing Russia is most certainly a really, really bad idea.

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	25. Liverpool 3

Lithuania,

No, this is not a fundraiser or anything. I was just saying that at times you should feel some sympathy for Paul. The event is like a convention in a way except it takes place throughout all of me city. It involves fun and a little background info of me band. Besides, we'll also be watching their movies as well. I mean in most of their movies they had to act like themselves but not actually be themselves. They were still awesome. Oh and I will invite Belarus. I just need to know where her letters to is and see if she will even answer. Trust me Beatles songs will win so many girls over. Some suggestions for expressing how you feel for Belarus are "I want to hold your hand," "P.S. I love you," "Oh darling," "Love me do," "Till there was you," "And I love her," "In my Life," "Yesterday," "Baby it's you," "Michelle," "I Will," "Do You Want to Know a Secret,"and the ultimate love song of the fab 4 "Something." "Something," was often refereed to as the best Harrsion written song and the best love song of the 20th century by two of America's most famous 50's singers Elvis Presley and Frank Sinatra. George actually put a lot of heart in to the song because he wrote it for his first wife Pattie Boyd. Can't blame him why I mean look at this picture of the bird when she was younger.

./_R_

Me advice is to research Beatles love songs and see which one you think that will win Belarus the best. Then burn a CD with the song you choose and write a note attached to it so you don't mess anything up. BTW I've also invited Russia and Ukraine but don't worry I will make sure that nothing scary will happen since our main focus will be a good time and since Belarus will be there guaranteed he won't do any funny business.

Peace and love,

Patricia "Pattie" Kirkland

*Liverpool*

P.S. I forgot to mention that I'm actually named after Pattie.

OooOoOoOoOOoOoOoooOOOOOoo

Dear Liverpool,

Oh, I see. It does seem like he had a tough life. Although unfortunately sometimes that's the price of being famous. But this sounds like a big thing if it takes up your whole city - no wonder you seem so excited about it! Though you may want to be careful having so many nations together in public at once. For the sake of your citizens, I hope there will be police available, because after what happened a few months ago at France's block party… ah, you may want to ask England about that one- that is, if he even remembers it.

I never knew they had been in movies. That's so interesting - you knew them personally, didn't you? What were they like? Were they the same as they portrayed, or completely different?

I'm not sure if she's still taking letters, but she did begin taking them a few weeks ago. I believe it's called 'Letters to Belarus.' I haven't sent her one yet though, because I'm a bit nervous of what she'll say. And those are all really good song ideas, thanks! Are you planning to invite Poland too? - Just out of curiosity.

Wow, she's very pretty. I understand why someone would want to write a song for her. If I had any musical talent I'd write a song for Belarus, but it probably wouldn't go well, so…

Again, good idea! And even if Belarus doesn't come, I do still enjoy taking to Ukraine, and Russia does tend to be a bit more pleasant when she's around.

P.S. Really? Pattie… it fits you somehow. Who named you? Was it England or one of your people?


	26. America 2

Hey dude!

Yeah things have been kinda hectic. Someone started this crazy rumor that the world was gonna end on May 21. How stupid is that?

Wow. Sounds like you've got quite the shitload of crap going on over there...Sorry to hear 'bout your priest. Send him my regards.

Great! I-I mean Mr. Whale and Tony can't wait!

The Hero,

America

OooOOOOOoOooOOOOOOOooo

Dear Mr. America,

Oh I heard about that; who didn't? People can be so silly, can't they? Remember just over a decade ago everyone thought the world was going to end at the beginning of the new millennium, but we're all still here. And now even May 21st has passed. Now we just have to survive 2012! Who came up with that one anyway?

Yeah, sometimes it seems like the whole world is falling apart. But it always seems like that so I guess that means things are perfectly normal. And at least that means we're alive, right? And that's better than nothing. Sure, I'll tell him. I'm sure the priest will be glad to hear that.

Good! They were both part of the reason I enjoyed working for you so much, although of course the main reason was because you were always so nice to me.

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	27. Fudge 2

Dear Lithuania,

Oh, you have plenty of fans... and about how I know, you could say one word: HETALIA. (It's a Japanese anime with all the countries in it... Which has a lot of people watching trust me)

Eh... All I know on Poland is I've actually forgotten he's a boy several times and called him a she.

Whatever you say, Lithuania... All I know is... I wouldn't come near her with a (as they say in the Grinch), "Fourty-nine and a half foot pole!" (And yes, it is a pole and NOT a Russian... and that was avery bad pun.)

I think they spelled it "Esthonia"... But since the book was printed during WWII, maybe it was actually spelled that way before? I don't know... I didn't think there WOULD be, it just came out... (In a sad kind of way, as I knew what it would mean... and I love all the Baltics...)

I'm doing great, thank you! And I'm from America... I don't know him personally, but I know he exists and there's a very slight chance I might see him in a few weeks (I'm going on a trip to Washington D.C. soon!) ...and no, I do not eat hamburgers. (Turkey burgers, yes. Hamburgers, no.)

~Fudge

P.S. Yeah, i guess it would be a bit reckless of me... Eh, I pretend to Fudge Chop him anyway because of something he did...

OoOOoOOoOOooooooOOOoo

Dear Fudge,

Hetalia? Wow, I've never heard of it. What sort of things do they talk about on this… anime? Do you think Japan would know about it if I asked him?

That's kind of funny since Italy made the same mistake once. He though Poland was a pretty girl, but well… Poland certainly didn't mind though. He thought it was hilarious, and I think he's gotten used to being mistaken for a girl.

Maybe that's for the best since she probably would not take too well to being poked with a pole anyway. She'd probably break it - she doesn't like people (or poles- either type) in her personal space. Um, I'm sorry, but that _was_ kind of awful. You do get points for effort though if it's any consolation. It reminds me of those 'In Soviet Russia' jokes. Have you ever heard of them?

I'm really not sure. I don't think I've ever seen it spelled that way. Maybe the map wasn't in English?

Oh, really? He's very nice. He is a little… overenthusiastic at times, but still nice. I hope you do see him, and if you do tell him about Hetalia since I'm sure he would love it if he knew he was in a TV show. Have fun in Washington D.C.! Ha, and that's a little surprising about the hamburgers, if you don't mind me saying. It always seemed like all Americans eat hamburgers.

Sincerely,

Lietuva

P.S. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what exactly did Mr. Russia do?


	28. Panama 4

Lietuva,

Where I live it's very hot. It's around 30 to 40 degrees almost everyday. It's a very pretty place, with lots of flowers, music, parties, and with lots of exotic plants and animals. That's why I get so many tourists year round.

But, we are having a bit of a situation with trash lately. It's EVERYWHERE! And it's ruining all the touristic sceneries! And my sister doesn't care at all about it. She can be so stubborn!

And about the canal... yes. It's a very painful memory for me and my people...

Now that you mention it... How about we keep the little exchange of information a secret between you and me? Heh heh heh... Please? Having one country against you is something, but having all of them after my skin... especially if you're just a twelve year old boy against all of the most powerful nations in South America.

And tortillas are very good! Mexican or from Peru, they are all so~ yummy!

Signed,

Little Panama.

P.S. I don't know if you offended my sister though. Plus she's pretty much pissed at me right now, so if I get close enough to actually talk to her, I'm sure she'll do much more than just give me a slap on the cheek...

P.S.S. Believe it or not, it actually makes sense! But who do you think is smarter, U.S.A or Russia?

OooOoOoOooOoOOOOoooo

Dear Panama,

It sounds like such a nice place, if maybe a little too hot. Do you have sunflowers there? Russia would love it in Panama if you did! It's very cold here during the winter, but the summers are nice.

That can be a problem. Hmm, maybe you should try putting the people in jail on the clean-up crew. They'll have a job, and the place will be cleaner. Just a suggestion since it seems to work in some places. Your sister is your capitol city, yes? She seems… spunky.

Oh, that's so unfortunate. I'm sorry.

Alright, I won't tell anyone if you don't! I wouldn't want to get you in trouble, especially over a few tacos and tortillas (no matter how good they may be). Besides, this situation is extremely interesting anyway. And you're really only 12? You seem so mature for being so young.

Sincerely,

Lietuva

P.S. Why would she be mad at you? Do you get into an argument? Heh, maybe you should keep your distance. When Belarus is angry with me, it's nearly impossible to talk to her. Is your sister the same way? Although stuborn as she may be, she sounds like she'd be a force to reckon with in battle.

P.P.S. I'd have to give this one to Russia. America is very good at strategizing like Russia is, but he isn't the best in the book-smarts department, or when it comes to common sense.


	29. sam makes pancakes 2

Bom Dia,

Hahaha... ok so maybe i talked to Sealand but still... I wanna be a nation so i can hang with you~! -huggles Liet- So, What's Going on lately? Ah. My little Devil-brother-thingy is pestering the crap out of me to play songs... in Icelandic... does anyone even speak that anymore? Haha pray for me...

OoOOOoOoOoOoOooO

Dear sam-makes-pancakes,

Ah, Sealand. He is adorable, but a little too naïve for his own good sometimes. Admittedly, I don't associate with humans too much outside of work, but I can still accept letters, so that's something. Aw, and thank you for the hug -hugs back-! Virtual hugs are so much less painful than real ones from Russia…

Hmm, not much is going on over here that would be of much interest to you, I suppose. Um, I think Belarus got a new knife to add to her collection, if that means anything to you. It seems a lot of humans know about our lives through a show called 'Hetalia.' Have you heard of it? I really should look it up sometime. So is there anything going on with you?

Have fun with your little brother. Having two, I know they can occasionally be a bit annoying, but he can't be that bad! Um, and I assume people from Iceland speak Icelandic, but I could be wrong on that.

Of course! God bless you, Miss Sam!

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	30. Oklahoma 1

Hello, Mr. Lithuania

I'm Oklahoma, America's state. I just wanted to talk to you. America has told me a lot about you! He says you are very nice and that you are a great person. He also told me that you like Belarus. That's sweet that you love someone! S-Sorry if I'm intruding on anything...

I've read a lot about your history. It's pretty interesting. It's sad that you got beat up so many times, though... Sorry! I didn't mean to say it that way!

Sorry!

Norman S. Jones

AKA Oklahoma

P.S. Have you ever experienced a tornado? Just curious.

OooOOoOOooOOoOoOOO

Dear Oklahoma,

Hello Oklahoma! It's ironic that you should write in since I just talked to him not long ago. Aw, that's so nice of him to say. And he would be right about Belarus, though I am having some doubts on whether it could work out. "The course of true love never did run smooth" - Shakespeare must have been a genius, or maybe he just met Belarus. And you're not intruding on anything, Oklahoma. Why? Are you having some love problems yourself? I might be able to help.

Don't be sorry, it's fine. I did get beaten up more times than I would like to admit, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. I was once the largest nation in Europe, after all. But things change, and nothing last forever. That's life, and I'm proud of my history, good times and bad. And again, you have nothing to be sorry about!

Sincerely,

Lietuva

P.S. Actually, yes, I have. From 1950 to 2002, there were 23 tornadoes recorded on my land, mostly in the spring and summer. You've had tornadoes as well, haven't you? Haven't some of your neighbors have some pretty bad ones lately?


	31. Oklahoma 2

Hello Mr. Lithuania,

Wow, I didn't know you had recently talked to him! No, I'm not having love problems. I just thought it was sweet... I guess I'm weird that way, considering I'm a guy and I find something romantic sweet... Heh...

That's awesome that you used to be really big! Thanks for forgiving me... It's good to be proud of your history. I don't have much history. Basically, Native Americans got forced to live on my land, white people cheated in a race to get land, and then I became a state. Your history is awesome though!

Sincerely,

Oklahoma

P.S. Really? That's interesting. Maybe this'll help us figure out more about tornadoes. Yeah, we've all had more this year than in the past. Missouri and Alabama both got hit really hard. Tornadoes can be scary!

OooOoOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Dear Oklahoma,

No, that's not weird at all. Lots of guys are like that, they just won't admit it. For example, you may not know this, but my little brother Latvia is actually a big fan of romance novels. He doesn't even mind if other people know - he brings them to meetings all the time.

Maybe you don't, but that's because you're young. You just haven't been around long enough to have a lot of history- which isn't necessarily a bad thing. In a half-millennium or so I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about. And you're off to a good start. Heh, my history certainly was eventful. Even though I loved being on the battlefield and fighting Prussia (aka the Teutonic Knights), being with Poland was probably my favorite part. He's impossible sometimes, but he's the best friend I've ever had.

Sincerely,

Lietuva

P.S. Hmm, maybe. I've never thought of it that way… I hope your siblings/neighbors are okay though, because you're right, tornadoes can be scary.


	32. sam makes pancakes 3

Bom Dia,

Your welcome for the hug and I'm sure Russia... ok I have no excusses for Russia... buuut I do know of Hetalia... haha You'd be suprised on all the fanfics about you and Poland. Looks like you need to ask Japan about this thing called 'yaoi'.

And Things are going on around here. First, I'm trying to convence my mom to let me go to England for college. Then my brother... hitting me on the head with random stuff... ah, that little bastard... 'he can't be that bad' that'd be an understatment... i was asleep in the car today and he slapped me and said 'get your ass up!' He's 3.

Thanks for the blessing as I will give you one in return for Russia... and you and Polands sleepover xDD

One very tired American,

sam-makes-pancakes

OooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOoo

Dear sam makes pancakes,

Heh, yes, Russia is… yeah. But why would anyone care about Polska and I? And it is a little strange to think that people could be watching you on some anime show without you even knowing it. Even though it doesn't really matter since they could just read about it in history books anyway, but still…

Wow, that's a lot. Really, you're considering going abroad to college? That sounds like fun. Which one are you thinking of going to? Now where would a three year old learn language like that? Have you tried washing his mouth out with soap? Silly as it sounds, that's what Sweden and Finland did to Sealand when he started using some new words he learned from England - he hasn't cursed since, so maybe it actually works.

Thank you! I'm at Poland's house right now, now that you mention it. But wait, how did you know about…? Never mind. On second thought, I think I'd rather not know.

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	33. Poland 4

Liet,

Ahhhhhhh! I'm sorry! Everything just totally happened so fast, and I wasn't really thinking of what could happen! Dx Forget about me! I really, really, really hope that you don't get hurt.

Noooo, I think that you'll need it. o3o

Wait, WHAT? When on EARTH did Russia come over? GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE AS FAST AS YOU CAN! Come over, like, to my place, and DON'T tell him. Who knows what he'll do you if he finds out.

...You...you guys haven't done anything else besides..."hugging", right?

Hope to see you safely,

Poland

P.S. Oh snap! I forgot about that! Tell him I'll totally pay him back!

OoOoOoOooooooOOOOOOooooO

Lenkija,

It might be a little pointless to write to you since I'm already at your house, but why not?

It's okay, Po. I'm so sorry, really. I overreacted. I just sort of panicked, especially since Russia was already over when you sent the letter- thank God he didn't see! I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's not your fault, and you don't have to worry about me.

Honestly it was a little odd. He sent a letter saying that he was going to come over, and as I was responding, telling him not to, he was suddenly _right behind me_! He doesn't know I'm at your place though. Let's hope it stays that way, for both our sakes! But he probably didn't follow me because he hasn't shown up at your door yet and it has been a few hours since I got here. Um, just in case though… do you mind if I stay in your room tonight? I'll sleep on the floor if you want, I'm not picky, but… please?

_What? _NO! Of course not! I admit I didn't get much sleep, since I was so worried he'd try to come in my room, but he didn't. Nothing happened, I promise. And if it had, I certainly wouldn't have been okay with it. There is _nothing_ like that going on between Russia and myself.

Oh, and the rental store didn't have 'Something Borrowed' so I found something from Japan called Urotsukidōji. It looks interesting enough, but I can't read the description. Um, there's a strange looking tentacle-creature on the front… What do you think?

Your friend,

Lietuva


	34. Minnesota 1

Dear Lithuania,

Well, I don't really know how this whole letter thing works, but I overheard Oklahoma talking about it (I wasn't eavesdropping...) and decided to give it a try. My name is Minnesota, "Land of Ten Thousand Lakes", daughter of America.

I've got a bit of a problem. You see, I'm beginning to feel like I'm being ignored. With 49 siblings, I think you can imagine how I might feel like I'm lost in a crowd. I mean, I'm not as flashy as Hawaii or having amazing attractions like Florida and California. In fact, I often feel quite plain in comparison. Still, I don't understand why my brother Wisconsin seems to be the only one who really pays attention to me. Though, at times, I really wonder if his attention is a good thing. Just yesterday, he ran into my room wearing a giant slice of cheese on his head! I'll never understand how his mind works. Anyway, any ideas on how I can stand out more? I'd really appreciate it.

Love,

Minnesota

P.S. Just out of curiosity, do you have any siblings? I have 49.

OoOOOOOOooooooOooooOOOO

Dear Minnesota,

Hello! It's good to hear from you, and don't worry, you're doing it right. That's an interesting nickname. Do you really have ten thousand lakes? Who was the one who took the time to count?

Oh, that certainly is a problem, but I may be able to help. Okay, well, for one thing, whose attention do you want? If you want your siblings to notice you, why don't they now? Maybe if you tried changing your appearance they could notice you, but that wouldn't last very long. Don't change anything if you won't be happy with it, because they should like you for you, not something you have or the way you look. Do you think maybe you're a little shy? You could try talking to the others more. You're not plain, Minnesota, they just don't know you very well.

If I may ask, why do you want them to notice you so much? Wisconsin may be a little odd, but it sounds like he really cares about you. He notices you, even if they don't. If you do become more popular, don't forget who your real friends are.

I hope that was helpful, and good luck!

Sincerely,

Lietuva

P.S. I have two younger brothers, Estonia and Latvia. 49? Wow, that sounds a bit excessive. I'll bet some of the others feel the same way you do.


	35. Tokyo 5

Lietuva, (I think I'm going to call you that from now on...)

How are you? Back here in Japan, we're getting a bit better, and nii-san says hi!

It's alright, really. You don't have to apologize. I-I'm not embarrassed,no. Why would I be? Nii-san just made it sound kind of mean, that's all...But, if you insist on apologizing, then apology accepted. I know you didn't mean it!

Yes. I love Russia. I love him very much...*keeps reading* Uh. Uh. Uhhhhh...*eyes well up* B-but, but, but...I-i-i...uhhhhh *wipes eyes and shakes head* Ok, I get it...I can't have him. Belarus would kill me, definitely, and he probably doesn't like me like that anyway!

...that was embarrassing, I am now somewhat embarrassed. Erk.

And- HEY I CAN'T HAVE LATVIA I'M LIKE 22 AND HE'S LIKE 15 OR SOMETHING AND I'M NOT A PEDO- You know, I think I'll shut up. Sorry for yelling.

i-is Estonia open? Because...i-i kinda like him...

And I like you too～ Good luck with Poland! Seriously. Don't let him force you into dresses. Because I -sadly- came very close to wearing a dress.

Tell Estonia I said hi? Please?

See you later!

P.S: I was reading your response to one of the letters, and you mentioned Soviet Russia jokes! I know a LOT of those! ...just saying.

Ok. I'm shutting up now.

OooOOOOooooooOOOooOOOO

Dear Tokyo,

That's good! Tell him I said hello as well. I'm doing very well at the moment, thanks.

It's just that I really shouldn't have simply assumed you were a girl. And thank you for forgiving me so easily. Most people would have stopped writing entirely because of the offence, but I'm glad you didn't!

No, don't cry! Please don't cry, Tokyo! Look, I don't know if he does or does not like you that way. Honestly, he doesn't really know you that well anyway, but I'm simply saying that that's probably a good thing. I know you may love him… it's just… being acquainted with him can be painful, and once you know him, you can't go back.

Ahh, again, I'm sorry! I just assumed you were at least 19 or younger since Japan is only 20. Gee, I really need to stop assuming things with you. Yes, Estonia is single! And, trust me, he is much safer! I can tell him about you if you'd like. Just tell me one thing: are you into electronics like Japan is? Estonia can have his mind on his machines more than he should, but if you can get past that I think you two could be a really cute couple!

Heh, I'm writing this from his house actually. But you may be a little late with the dress warning. Only most of the time, it's not Polska so much as Russia. If I may ask, how did you nearly end up in a dress?

Of course I'll tell him you said hi!

Sudie!

Sincerely,

Lietuva

P.S. Oh, those. Yes, a lot of them are funny, but some are just plain weird. Which ones do you know? Just a few of your favorites.


	36. America 3

Hey Lithuania!

I remember that one. I was freaking out and everyone else was all 'hum de hum de hum...I don't care about this one bit!' I was laughing pretty hard when May 21st came and went without any problems though! Yeah! Bring it on, 2012! I remember that the Mayan calendar ends on that day, so I guess scientists or somebody else that's really stupid just assumed that the world will end according to that date.

I would laugh if that wasn't kinda sad too... As long as we're alive...that's a great motto to live by, Lith!

T-thanks, buddy! Got the guest room all set up for you!

The Hero,

America

OOOOOoooooOOOOoooOOOOoo

Dear Mr. America,

That's because people are always thinking the world is going to end. You just hadn't quite learned to ignore it yet! Although the idea of the world ending in 2012 doesn't make much sense: just because the Mayans decided to end their calendar at a particular year doesn't mean anything. And where did Mayans get the authority to decide when the world ends? The whole thing is a little ridiculous. But speaking of the Mayans, did you ever meet them, or were they Mexico's people?

Heh, sorry about that. Sometimes I just get into these depressed moods, and say morbid things. Don't read too much into it…

Oh, thank you Mr. America! I'll come over soon (as soon as some minor issues are resolved around here…). And you're always welcome to come to my house you know.

Sincerely,

Lietuva

P.S. I've gotten letters from two of your children- Oklahoma and Minnesota. They're both very nice kids, but their personalities are practically the opposite of yours!


	37. Romano 1

Lithuania-person,

I have nothing better to do, so I suppose I will write you a letter. It's better than listening to that bastard, Spain, yammer on about whatever it is that he talks about. Even now that I'm an adult, he still expects me to do things like CLEAN (though I have told him that I don't know how, nor do I care to) and he wants me to speak that language of his around him. Who cares about Spanish? I'm a grown man, dammit, not a child. That bastard thinks that he can still boss me around! I could totally kick his ass, if I wanted to... The only reason I don't is that it wouldn't be fair- he is getting old, after all. And besides, I'd rather eat and take a nice pisolino, you know?

Enough of that old fool, though. I write to you about my little brother. That macho potato STILL hangs around him! When will he learn? Those Germans are all alike, I tell you! I will get my revenge! Those other attempts may not have been successful, but I have Roman blood and I will prevail over that potato bastard and free my brother from his filthy, German clutches! And he will praise ME! What do you think I should do? Maybe I should try another grenade. That German jerk must have tampered with the last one and then covered it up by pretending to save me! I knew he was conniving a rotten, conniving asshole! He will never make a fool out of Lovino Vargas again!

Well, anyways, let me know if you have any suggestions...

Da,

Romano/South Italy

OoooooooooooOooooooooOOOO

Dear Romano,

Well, whatever the circumstances, I'm glad you decided to write in. Although I'd always thought that you and Spain were very close friends. He always hangs around you at the World Meetings, and some people have said that you visit him a lot. Of course that's just hearsay, so forgive me if I'm wrong. And of course Hungary has her own opinions on the subject… but that's just Hungary.

Well cleaning is hard work, but maybe if you do it together it will go faster. It can be kind of fun sometimes… But I understand entirely about the language thing. You should be able to speak your own language outside of the meetings whenever you want to, and for him not to respect that is just plain wrong! I mean, just because Russia speaks his own language doesn't mean that he has the right to force-… um, did I say Russia? Uh… I- I meant Spain of course. Right… moving on…

By 'macho potato' I assume you mean Germany, da- er, yes? But why would you think Germany has bad intentions? He and North Italy are so cute together, and it's never seemed as if there was anything wrong with their relationship. Um, and maybe a grenade is just a _little_ drastic. Why don't you just let your brother make his own decisions? Maybe if you tried being a little more supportive of what he wants, he'd be more likely to want to hang out with you more often. Eh, I guess you could say that you should pick your battles on this one. Heh,… maybe? Besides, no one will really take your side on the matter unless Germany actually does something harmful, which I don't think he'd ever try to do to your brother. I hate to say it, but I don't think there's much you can do to stop them.

Sorry. But good luck anyway!

Sincerely,

Lietuva


	38. Fudge 3

Dear Lithuania,

Well, it's mostly crack and random stuff, but there are some really sensitive, sweet scenes, too. (i.e. America's cleaning of the Storage Room, that had some sad moments... you might've remembered that, since you were there at the time. Also, there's another more serious scene in episode 89, which has yourself and Russia as kids, meeting for the first time... Gah, I love that episode...) And I'm not sure if he would or not. If the coutries in the anime look like the actual countries, though, porbably.

After reading so much about Poland as the country, and the bravery of the people... I just have to wonder why he's so girly...

No, she would not. I wouldn't even attempt it... and yes, it was a very bad pun. I don't do well with puns... And yes, I have heard of them... although... some of them are a bit... odd and definately not possible.

The sad thing was, it was an English map. It was in a book written in English, and they spelled it wrong. And I do like Estonia, too... (It did inspire a little fanfic story, though... let's just say Latvia got his tongue stung by a bee, Estonia didn't realize that was what happened, and Sealand got interested in the whole naming thing (Luckily, no Latvias were harmed in the writing of the fanfic... I only wrote he was... poor, poor, Latvia..))

Heh, I didn't see him, not that I really expected to... But it was fun! And about America being "overenthusiastic"... hyper is good! XD (I'm a bit hyper when I see anything Baltics. XD)

Yeah, no hamburgers for me. Hot dogs, pizza, pasta, chicken, yes, but I don't like hamburgers. I... I just don't like them...

And... since you're getting all these virtual hugs? can I have one, too?

~Fudge

P.S. I actually don't remember now, it was a while back... but knowing my crazy mind, it probably had to do with you and might have led to Hungary being VERY happy... What's wrong with my mind?

OOooooOooOoOooOooo

Dear Fudge,

That's so strange… I do remember both those moments. Although I'm not exactly sure what America was so sad about; he never did tell me and I thought it best not to pry. But the part with Russia… aw, he was so adorable when he was a child. By the next time I saw him, he had surpassed me in age and height, and he was… eh, shall we say… really, really scary. But what exactly do you mean by the last part? We don't look like literal land masses, but I suppose we do tend to generally have physical characteristics like those of our people, if that's what you mean.

Hmm, that's a question I've been asking myself for at least the past three hundred years. But I think a lot of it is that just because he's had a hard time, he doesn't feel the need to complain about it constantly. He's simply glad to be alive, and he tries not to dwell too much on the bad parts. It's one of the reasons I like him so much. And he is _very_ proud of his people - he says they're "like, totes amazing, to the max!"- which is a high compliment in Poland-speak!

True, true. Russia kind of hates most Soviet Russia jokes (not that he'd ever admit it aloud), but some of the other nations tend to tease him with them. And they don't have to make sense… in Soviet Russia, sense makes you! Ehh... so now I'm the one making bad jokes. Um, shall we call it even?

Miss Fudge, if I ever did go on this 'fan fiction' website, would I end up scared for life? I'm so curious about it, but I have to see these people on a semi-regular basis, and constantly having disturbing images of them would not be good. And your fan fiction sounds funny! Latvia does end up in quite a few odd, yet miserable situations (how he ever managed to get swallowed by a sheep is beyond me… but it took hours to pry him out.) What do you suggest?

That's too bad, but maybe next time. You do seem a little on the hyper side, but in a good way. You remind me a bit of Hungary. The two of you would get along so well, maybe a bit too well. Austria wouldn't be amused with the antics- he'd have to file a restraining order against both of you!

I'm in agreement with you on the hamburgers, or at least the greasy ones I had once when I lived with him. They're a bit nausea-inducing the first time (heh, especially for someone who was previously starving…). But he does make very good pizza!

Yes, Miss Fudge, of course you can have a hug! -hugs-

Sincerely,

Lietuva

P.S. Hungary…? Oh, that's not good. Just from her last letter about the escapades (or lack thereof) of England and France, I am starting to question her sanity. But what could Russia have possibly done regarding me that made Hungary happy? Gee, if I can't even remember, that's not a good sign… If you ever remember, let me know, and, uh, if it's bad, please don't tell anyone… okay? And nothing's wrong with your mind, in fact you might just be the only sane one here.


End file.
